It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,369,874 to construct an electrical heating device in the form of a radiant heater with a similar support, in which the heating elements run in the form of strip heating conductors in slots in a prefabricated path on the top side of the support. At given intervals, the side walls of the paths are subject to secondary compression and press laterally against the strip heating conductors in order to mechanically secure the same. Protection against excess temperatures or a type of temperature sensor is constructed as a rod controller, which is known in the art, which is fixed to one side of the radiant heater and overlaps the heating elements and that extends there to the opposite side.